


First Christmas With Roman Reigns

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [101]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Roman Reigns & Reader, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	First Christmas With Roman Reigns

❅ _Roman is the first one to wake up on Christmas morning._

❅ _He doesn’t wake you up right away. He just stares at you, with love in his eyes. Admiring you._

❅ _Eventually, you wake up to see him staring at you, which you tease him about._

❅ _Wishing each other Merry Christmas._

❅ _Morning kisses. Just as it gets heated Jojo walks in the bedroom, jumping on the bed and getting over excited, saying “it’s Christmas.”_

❅ _Both of you chuckling_ _at her over excitement._

❅ _Roman taking Jojo over to the Christmas tree, while you go into the kitchen and make some coffee._

❅ _Opening all the Christmas presents._

❅ _Roman was helping you and Jojo with the food until he started to eat some of it. Which you scold him for._

❅ _“Roman stop eating all the food.” You grumbled, slapping his hand away from the food. While Jojo giggled._

❅ _“Fine, I’ll go start the barbeque up.” Roman sighed._

❅ _“Don’t you dare eat all that food too.” You yelled.  
_ ❅ _“I won’t.” He lied, which he eats some of._

❅ _Having yours and his family over for a Christmas barbeque which is amazing._

❅ _The barbeque going all night till eleven pm, which is when everyone leaves._

❅ _after Jojo did her bedtime routine Roman put her into her bed._

❅ _He’d then come into yours and his shared bedroom with hot cocoa._

❅ H _aving a deep conversation._

❅ _Roman kissing you at midnight. Which leads to sex._


End file.
